Tournez manèges, venez souvenirs, pleurez humain, tuez tristesse
by DarkMichaelis
Summary: Une simple mission donné par la reine à Ciel, rien de plus et pourtant cette mission semble affecter plus que prévu le Comte Phantomhive. Toujours accompagné de son fidèle majordome, seulement cette fois son démon est bien dépasser par les événements et ne semble rien pouvoir faire face au étranges chose que ressent Ciel, ces choses nommés sentiments que ce parc lui font ressentir.
1. Chapter 1

**_Tournez manèges, venez souvenirs, pleurez humain, tuez tristesse_**

- « Faite lire Bocchan voyons, ne soyez pas si puéril. »

- « Non Sebastian, tu comprends ce mot ? NON. »

C'est ainsi que la discussion durait depuis bien quelques longue minutes. Ciel tenant un papier d'une main et de son autre main tenait à l'écart son démon de cette mystérieuse feuille. Tantôt Sebastian s'essayait d'attraper cette feuille tantôt il se prenait de magistrale gifle de la part de son jeune maitre. Finalement il finit par abandonner et se retourna ce qui eut le mérite d'étonner Ciel qui se déplaça afin de se retrouver en face de son majordome pour pouvoir voir l'expression de son visage. Celui-ci se retourna de l'autre côté afin d'être toujours dos à Ciel qui tournait maintenant en rond autour de Sebastian jusqu'à ce qu'il en eu assez de ce manège et pris la parole.

- « Très bien puisque tu veux tellement voir ce que j'y ai inscrit je vais te le montrer mais à une seule condition ! »

Sebastian se retourna brusquement pour faire enfin face à Ciel qui arborait désormais un sourire victorieux qui laissait prétendre qu'il avait une idée et que la condition risquait d'être plus que tordue.

- « Dites votre condition Bocchan… »

- « La seule condition est que tu l'attrape. »

Ciel avait lâché la feuille dans la cheminée en même temps qu'il avait prononcé sa phrase, Sebastian étant plutôt loin de la cheminée et ayant réagi beaucoup trop tard n'eut pas le temps de rattraper la feuille qui avait déjà était grandement consumé par les flammes, il était donc inutile de faire toute tentative pour la récupérer.

Sebastian ne se laissa pas décontenancer et sorti de la salle ne disant mot, pas sans se sentir observer par son maitre tout sourire et heureux de son petit tour. Il retourna dans la chambre du comte quelques minutes plus tard les mains pleines de diverses lettres accompagnées d'une tasse de thé. Il posa alors tout sur le bureau de Ciel annonça le planning de la journée puis il attendait droit comme un I que Ciel lui permette de disposer.

Ciel, lui lisait lentement le nom inscrit sur les lettre, pour s'arrêter sur une qui était celle de Sa majesté la reine. Il l'ouvra puis lis rapidement poussé par la curiosité. Une fois finit il posa la lettre calmement et soupira.

- « Je suis vraiment navré cher majordome mais ton planning est annulé, la reine nous a confié une mission. »

- « Votre fausse sincérité me touche vraiment Bocchan. De quel genre est cette mission ? »

- « La reine souhaite que nous éclairions le mystérieux d'un parc d'attraction ou a lieu beaucoup de suicide d'enfants et parfois même de quelques adultes. »

Le ton n'était désormais plus à la plaisanterie ni aux sarcasmes. Ciel fit signe à Sebastian de disposer, celui-ci s'exécuta et ne sorti pas sans sa courbette habituelle. Ciel se massa lentement les tempes il ne savait pas pourquoi mais pourtant il sentait que cette histoire allait être épuisante. Il sortit de sa chambre et prit la direction de l'entrée. Sur place il trouva Sebastian qui venait tout juste de sortir de la cuisine visiblement.

- « J'allais justement vous appeler Bocchan, votre fiacre est prêt. Nous partirons dès que vous le désirez. »

- « Allons-y. »

Sebastian ouvrit alors la porte d'entrée laissant passer son maitre puis le suivant sans attendre. Il fut de même pour la portière du fiacre. Une fois tous deux installés le silence fit de même. Sebastian observait attentivement Ciel, ce dernier avait remarqué en reflet sur la vitre que Sebastian l'observait intensément pourtant il ne fit pas de remarque cinglante à son majordome pensant que ce dernier finirai par se lasser. Ce ne fut pas le cas et Ciel commençait à sérieusement saturer de ce regard insistant.

- « Pourquoi me regardes tu ainsi depuis notre départ ? C'est vraiment usant Sebastian ! »

- « Je repensais à votre écrit de ce matin et me demandait si vous étiez disposé à me dire ce qu'il y était noté… »

- « Tss ce que tu peux être lassant aujourd'hui, pourquoi porter tant d'importance à une feuille ? J'écris tous les jours et tu n'y porte pas autant d'importance. Mais si tu veux tellement avoir une feuille écrite de ma main je te ferais un autographe sur un bout de papier ainsi tu le garderas en souvenir du meilleur maitre que tu aies eu de toute ta longue vie de démon. »

Ciel était tout à fait amusé de sa réponse, il se trouvait décidemment en forme olympique pour remettre son majordome en place aujourd'hui.

- « Monsieur détourne encore une fois la conversation. Je n'ai porté plus d'importance à ce bout de papier uniquement parce que vous sembliez vous aussi porter une grande importance à ce que je ne puisse pas lire. Ma curiosité n'aurait aucunement été sollicitée si vous ne vous étiez pas appliqué à la tache de cacher ce papier de vos petites mains dès mon entrée dans votre chambre. »

Ciel soupira et posa doucement sa tête contre le coin du fiacre, il sentait que la route allait être bien longue avec son majordome qui était pour le moins usant à son goût.

- « Quand serons-nous arrivés ? »

- « Dès la tombée de la nuit Bocchan, d'ailleurs c'est parfait étant donné que les parcs d'attraction ne démarre que tard dans la journée. »

- « Et quelle heure est-il ? »

- « 14h. »

- « ça promet… »

Alors Ciel s'allongea et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'endormir.

Sebastian secoua son maitre tel un prunier dès leurs arrivés, celui-ci se réveilla avec de nombreuse douleurs, le fiacre étant pas le meilleur lit qu'il avait testé de toute sa vie. Ils descendirent tout d'eux, Ciel pas encore tout à fait réveillé écarquilla grand les yeux devant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui à cet instant.

Un immense parc lui faisait face, à son entré une énorme pancarte ou était noté d'une magnifique calligraphie ''**_Reminder_**''. Les lumières des manèges étaient magnifique, tel des étoiles dans le ciel nocturne. Le parc jouait entre lumière et ténèbres, rien ne semblait réel. Une chanson au loin se faisait entendre, une mélodie envoûtante qui vous attirait doucement à elle, c'était comme une lumière qui se faisait éblouissante dans les gouffres noirs du désespoir. Le tout était enveloppé du ciel de la nuit de pleine lune qu'était ce jour-là. Une ambiance d'enfance perdue régnait en maitre sur le parc.

Ciel s'avança s'enfonçant dans le parc guidé par ses jambes qui semblaient disposées d'une vie bien à elles et s'animées seule. Il rêvassait s'enfonçant encore plus dans la foule, regardant autour de lui avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il n'était plus maitre de ses propres mouvements mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Sebastian regardait d'un air mauvais ce parc et les réactions de son maitre. Il lui attrapa fermement le poignet, Ciel tourna la tête brusquement, un air diabolique sur le visage et le regard noir à celui qui avait osé l'ôter de ses douces pensées. Sebastian tira Ciel par le bras pour le rapprocher de lui et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et implanté son regards dans le siens. Les yeux du majordome s'enflammèrent devenant de plus en plus intense. Le regard de Ciel n'était plus le même, il était agité d'une rage incommensurable qui s'atténua de plus en plus avec le regard de son démon qui semblait sonder son âme de ses yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel eu un léger vertige et bascula dans les bras de Sebastian qui s'était empressé de le rattraper avant qu'il n'heurte le sol violemment, Sebastian le regardait encore intensément tentant de voir une faille, ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son maître mais il ne vu plus rien d'étrange dans le regard de Ciel. Ciel se releva les joue légèrement rougie de gêne, épousseta ses vêtements faisant mine qu'il les remettait convenablement. Sebastian se retint de rire, Ciel était redevenue lui-même et dès qu'il aperçut le sourire de son majordome Ciel fit la moue et se retourna afin d'avancer d'un pas décidé à travers le parc. Après deux ou trois minutes de marche rapide dût à l'énervement de Ciel, celui-ci s'arrêta devant un manège les bras croisé et la mine renfrognée. Il tourna le dos à son majordome et observa le manège qui leurs faisaient face.

Devant eux se dressait une imitation de maison abandonnée, on pouvait voir parfois des flashs par les fenêtres, quelques silhouettes passaient devant celle-ci de temps à autres. L'ensemble était sombre mais ne repoussait pas tout votre être à fuir, au contraire chaque personnes aux alentours semblait ne plus se contrôler et entrer sans en avoir réellement pris conscience. Un mannequin était assis au sommet de cette maisonnette, son visage arborait un sourire des plus angélique, ses trait du visage était doux et pure seul une larme lui coulait sur la joue, une larme de sang. Ciel frissonna pensant que ce parc avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange, il se retourna de nouveau pour faire face à son majordome.

- « As-tu senti un enfant ou même quelqu'un en détresse Sebastian ? »

- « Oui il y a quelques minutes mais maintenant cela semble avoir disparu. »

- « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?! »

- « Parce que vous ne me l'avez pas demandé Bocchan. »

- « Très bien Sebastian je t'ordonne de m'emmener à cette personne ! »

Ciel effleurait doucement son cache-œil de sa main, cependant Sebastian semblait ne pas bouger, le regardant de tout son long sans jamais relâcher son regard insistant. Ciel s'énerva contre son majordome désobéissant.

- « Tu n'obéis plus maintenant c'est nouveau ! »

- « Cette personne est déjà présente Bocchan… »

Ciel regarda activement autour de lui mais ne vu que des personne semblant réellement heureuses et souriante. Il regarda de nouveau Sebastian et fronça les sourcils d'agacement.

- « Sebastian à quoi joue tu à la fin ? Tu vois bien que ces personnes ont l'air heureuses ! »

Sebastian attrapa son maître par les épaules, se mit son visage à la hauteur de Ciel et dit doucement.

- « Bocchan cette personne c'était vous… Dès lors que nous sommes rentrés dans ce parc votre attitude a changée et votre cœur était en détresse profonde. »

Ciel déglutit difficilement, il ne se souvenait pas réellement de ce qu'il avait pu faire après être entré dans ce parc. Il enleva les mains gantées de son majordome de ses épaules puis sourit tristement.

- « Cela facilitera bien notre tâche si je suis leurs cible. Ils me chercheront jusqu'à ce que je sois à eux quant à toi tu seras là à attendre dans l'ombre, comme ce jours-là et tu n'oublieras pas les termes du contrat. Ce qu'ils peuvent être naïfs en espérant tuer un Phantomhive. »

- « Vous protéger jusqu'à la fin, my Lord. »

Sebastian se redressa et regarda autour de lui alors que Ciel lui réfléchissait à un plan qui mettrait ses adversaires en échecs. Ses réflexions ne menaient à rien, les manèges l'entourant l'en empêchait, une envie indéfinissable et grandissante occupait toute ses capacités à réfléchir. Il se battait intérieurement pour ne pas céder mais rien ne fonctionna, des étoiles emplissaient de nouveau son œil visible. Des sentiments l'assaillaient soudainement, cette joie et cette tristesse qui allaient de pair. Cette envie enivrante de rire et de s'essayer à tout ce qui pouvait se présenter à lui. Il ne se contrôlait plus et tira la manche de son majordome qui baissa la tête l'air étonné de ce comportement enfantin.

L'étonnement de Sebastian fût à son apogée lorsqu'il vit sur le visage de son maître une larme ensanglanté coulée doucement sur sa joue, malgré cela Ciel arborait un sourire angélique qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Il paraissait encore plus jeune et son faible corps semblait être encore plus frêle et fragile. L'ensemble du visage du comte rappelait de trop à Sebastian le mannequin qui se tenait au sommet de l'attraction précédente.

- « Sebastian allons faire de ce manège-là s'il te plait… »

Le ton de Ciel était suppliant et doux, en rien cela ne lui ressemblait il était une toute autre personne à cette instant. Il enlaça son majordome chaleureusement et blottit ton visage contre le buste de ce dernier. Sebastian était figé, il ne savait que faire, jamais de sa très longue vie de démon il avait pu être aussi surpris par un humain. Ciel le surprenait chaque jour mais là c'était différent, d'ailleurs ce Ciel-là semblait ne plus avoir le contrôle de son corps. Sebastian posa sa main hésitante sur la chevelure de son maître, ébouriffant doucement ses cheveux. Ses propre geste le surprenaient, plus rien ne semblait tourner rond depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Depuis quand ressentaient-ils des sentiments, n'importe lesquels qu'ils puissent être ? Il se fit violence pour très vite retrouver les pieds sur terre puis il repoussa doucement Ciel puis effleura de sa main dégantée cette fois, laissant le signe du pacte à la vue de tous, le cache œil de Ciel. A ce touché Ciel eu un haut le cœur et une brûlure à son œil se fit sentir, le ramenant à lui. Il était toutefois alerté par le regard de son majordome, il s'était passé quelque chose de nouveau, Ciel en était certain mais il ne s'en souvenait pas une fois de plus.

- « Sebastian le pacte me brûle ! »

- « Bocchan c'est normal, j'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour vous ramener à vous. Veuillez m'en excuser. »

- « Cette affaire joue avec mes nerfs, il faut la régler au plus vite ! »

- « Ordonnez, je réaliserais Bocchan. »

- « Nous nous laisserons guidez simplement et bêtement par nos sentiments… Enfin plutôt par mes sentiments, il est évident que toi tu ne ressens rien. »

- « … »

- « Sebastian c'est un ordre suit moi dès que tu vois que je ne suis plus le même et laisse faire, laisse ce qu'il reste de mon cœur à ce moment-là me guider. Et dès que le danger sera bel et bien présent réveille-moi et nous l'achèverons. Est-ce bien clair ? »

- « Yes my lord. Cependant n'y a-t-il pas plus chimérique qu'un cœur qui éprouve des sentiments Monsieur ? »

- « C'est notre seul moyen d'agir vite, je suis las de cet endroit. »

Ciel s'en alla alors, suivi de son majordome, il ne savait pas où il allait mais il y allait d'un pas décidé, se perdant dans cette foule pleine de sentiments éphémère et futiles. Ciel était exaspéré de ces gens qui riaient aux éclats pour des raisons bien stupide qui ne le faisaient plus du tout rire lui, depuis la mort de ses parents. Leurs sentiments étaient étouffant, il avait l'étrange et désagréable impression qu'ils s'imprimaient en lui et faisait de nouveau ressentir des sentiments qu'il avait étouffés au fond de lui depuis longtemps, étouffant au passage son enfance et toute cette part de rêve de la vie qu'on lui avait arraché. Il se surprit de penser que malgré le dégoût que lui procuraient ces gens il aimerait être à leurs places et rire de nouveau, comme avant. Une petite voix en lui lui susurrait de se laisser aller, de laisser son cœur souffrir de nouveau à cause de doux tourments que lui infligeraient par la suite les sentiments qui sembles si délectables sur l'instant. Le visage de Ciel qui était dur jusqu'à maintenant s'adoucissait doucement.

- « Tu vois, n'est-ce pas meilleur lorsque ton cœur bat de nouveau. Sens-tu le rouge de la passion se déplacer lentement dans tes veines ? Comment fait tu pour te passer de cette chaleur ? »

Ciel se retourna à l'entente de cette voix fluette et enfantine, ce n'était certainement pas la voix de Sebastian mais étant perdu dans ses pensées il tenta tout de même de poser la question à son majordome.

- « Que dit tu Sebastian ?... »

- « Je n'ai rien dit du tout Bocchan… »


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolé pour mon retard... En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise, love !_

Ciel repris ses pas rapide, ce n'était donc pas son majordome qui lui avait parlé. Cette voix ressemblait plus à celle d'un petit enfant à cause de son timbre encore aigu. Il regardait autour de lui mais ne vu nul petit garçon lui adresser la parole, ni même le regarder. Il devenait fou depuis qu'il était rentré ici, pensa-t-il. Ses pensées furent assaillies de nouveaux par des rires avoisinant.

- « Pourquoi me cherche tu autour de toi alors que je suis TOI seulement tu m'as oublié. Je suis l'enfant que tu as étranglé de tes mains. Celui que tu as laissé à l'abandon dans un coin sombre de ton crâne. Chaque instant était meurtrier pour moi, pour toi… Le jour où j'étais encore parti intégrante de toi et que nous étions tous deux dans cette cage, quand ton fameux sauveur est venue à ta rescousse, provoquant ta future perte certaine mais la mienne était instantanée. Quand toi tu es sortie de cette cage fissurée de ses mains, moi je suis resté enfermé dans une même cage, certes ce n'était plus la cage de fer, celle qui m'entrave moi c'est toi qui la fabriqué de tes propres mains. Alors dit moi pourquoi et laisse toi être ce que tu devrais être. Faisons qu'un de nouveau, regarde autour de toi, est-ce que ces gens semblent souffrir ? Pourquoi te refuses-tu le bonheur ? Tu veux être le maître des jeux et pourtant tu n'es qu'un pion de ta tristesse et celui de la reine au passage. Cette tristesse causera ta perte, je peux retourner à ma place si facilement grâce à cette tristesse. Ces pas que tu fais là sont les miens en réalité, je t'emmène quelque part maintenant ne réfléchit plus et laisse toi faire. »

Ciel réussi malgré le contrôle de son corps qu'il perdait peu à peu à dire une courte phrase à son majordome.

- « Sebastian… suit… moi je ne… n'arrive plus à me contrôler… mais… surtout ne fait rien ! »

Il obéit regardant de ses yeux flammes et suivant son maître. Se disant qu'il compatirait sûrement pour lui si sa nature ne l'en empêchait pas, car Sebastian s'avait pertinemment qu'il allait encore souffrir. Dans le fond il s'en délectait, que son âme pouvait lui faire perdre pied de manière affolante. Voyant son maître accélérer le pas et le devançant très largement il accéléra lui aussi le pas il attrapa le bras de Ciel quand soudain une sorte d'électro choc se fit en lui. Son cœur se serrait, cette sensation lui était vraiment étrange, jamais ce genre de chose ne lui était arrivé. Ses yeux lui piquaient et se faisaient de plus en plus humide, c'est alors qu'il comprit était-ce ça les sentiments ? Pourquoi en ressentait-il ? Une voix d'enfant répondit à ces questions.

- « Cela te fait tout drôle n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qu'on appelle de la tristesse mais là elle n'est que de faible degrés, je te laisse imaginer les ravages que cela peut faire à un humain lorsque celle-ci s'avère grande. Pourtant tu vois l'enfant qui est devant toi a réussi à exterminé tout cela. Ces choses qui te sont complètement étrangères. Tellement que tu ne t'en méfie pas étant donné que tu n'es pas conçus pour les ressentir, c'est d'ailleurs ainsi que j'ai réussi à te faire ressentir ce petit aperçu, tout simplement parce que tu ne t'en méfiais pas. Voilà ou tu en es, un démon diminué à jouer le rôle du pantin, ce gout de défaite t'es amère n'est-ce pas ? Tu es répugné pas vrai ? C'est un sentiment ça aussi cependant les démons ne sont fait que du mauvais alors tu ne ressens que le revers des sentiments qui peuvent exister, je ne t'apprends rien. Maintenant que ferais tu si tout ton être se perdait dans une vague amoureuse ? Et que tu déclarais une passion dévorante à ton jeune maître. Tu ne serais sûrement pas te contenir à cette chose tout à fait nouvelle pour toi, tu perdrais sûrement pieds. Quelle ironie pour un démon d'entendre des voix lui susurrer quelque mots à l'oreille mais je te rassure tu ne m'intéresse pas. Ce que je veux c'est juste que Ciel se libère, n'oublie pas que les sentiments sont destructeur et font faire bien des choses insensées.

Sebastian repris alors ses esprit et n'entendait plus aucune voix, il se demanda alors quelle pouvait bien être le degré de douleur que pouvait ressentir chaque jour cet enfant qui est son maître. Il resserra la main du concerner qui retira sa main sous la poigne trop douloureuse de son majordome. Ciel se mit à courir, sortant du parc et s'enfonçant dans la forêt avoisinante, Sebastian le poursuivait se servant de leurs marques respectives car Ciel avait déjà disparu dans l'ombre des arbres. De son côté Ciel se retrouva seul, au milieu de la grandeur de mère nature, chaque arbres étaient étrangement formés et démesurément grand. Lui était là à regarder autour de lui, petit et insignifiant au milieu de cette grandeur et de cette obscurité. De nouveau il entendit la voix précédente.

- « N'es-tu pas las de ne pas être libre, de te sentir si faible et si insignifiant ? Tu veux paraître plus grand et plus fort que tu ne l'es et dans cette volonté tu oublies que la plus belle parti de la vie de l'Homme est l'enfance. Tu te souviens de ces merveilleux moments que tu as passé à rire aux éclats avec tes parents et Elizabeth, tu essaies de te les cachés mais inconsciemment ils seront toujours là faisant de toi ce que tu es. Je sais que tu as apprécié les courts moments que tu viens de vivre aujourd'hui, ces moments que je t'ai offert pour que tu voies de nouveau tel un enfant. Tu en as voulu quelques courts instants à Sebastian quand il t'a fait revenir à toi, pas vrai ? »

- « Je lui en ai voulu, certes mais uniquement parce qu'il prenait des décisions par lui-même… »

- « Le meilleurs menteur est celui qui se ment à soit même Ciel. D'ailleurs où est ton démon protecteur ? Il en a peut-être eu assez de toi, il n'est auprès de toi que pour le contrat alors que d'autre son présent auprès de toi parce qu'il tienne réellement à toi. Comment peux-tu préférer sa présence à d'autre alors qu'il est là que pour la récompense ? »

Ciel regardait discrètement autour de lui afin de voir si Sebastian était présent seulement il restait seul et il commençait à douter. Il ne dit mot pendant un moment mais la voix attendant une réponse se manifesta prenant le contrôle du corps de Ciel, c'est alors que la main du comte bougea contre sa volonté, enlevant doucement son cache œil et laissant apparaître la marque du pacte et une nouvelle larme ensanglanté coulant doucement sur la joue de Ciel.

- « Sebastian… »

Comme une brûlure se fit ressentir sur la main de Sebastian, il cherchait activement son maître mais ne le trouvait guerre. Le pacte ne semblait pas fonctionner malgré que Sebastian ressente bel et bien la présence de son maître à proximité. La douleur à la main fût insoutenable pour le démon c'est alors qu'il regarda sa main gantée et qu'il aperçut que celle-ci avait colorée son gants blanc du rouge de son sang, il enleva alors le gant et vu que la marque s'ancrait plus profondément dans sa chair, le blessant et faisant couler son propre sang au passage. Il entendit une discussion qui était incompréhensible au début mais sa concentration lui permis de comprendre quelques mots, il reconnut alors la voix de son maître.

- « Sebastian… pourqu… mon sang… »

Une aura maléfique apparu au dos de Sebastian, il en avait décidément assez de toute cette histoire, de tourner en rond et de ne pas contrôler la situation. C'était tellement nouveau pour lui et il ne savait pas comment réagir, il avait ressenti des sentiments humain quelques minutes avant et il se promit de faire souffrir celui qui se jouait de lui ainsi. Il se mit alors à courir si vite qu'on aurait pu penser qu'en réalité il volait, il monta au sommet d'un immense arbre et regarda aux alentours cherchant tel un aigle sa proie, son maître. Il aperçut grâce à sa vue perçante une silhouette qui ressemblait à celle de son maître à genou à terre, le visage face au sol. Il se hâta alors en direction de ce qui semblait être son maître. Arriver sur place il se précipita vers le comte afin de le redresser mais celui-là ce mis debout de lui-même avant même que la main de son majordome n'eut le temps de l'effleurer. Ciel gardait son visage face au sol cachant son regard par les ombres que dessinaient ses cheveux. On pouvait apercevoir un fin filet sombre s'écouler de l'endroit de son œil maudit jusqu'au sol, Sebastian mis sa main marqué à proximité de l'œil de Ciel pour déceler quel était ce liquide qui coulait abondamment, alors sa main se rempli du sang de son maître provoquant sur celle-ci une douleur plus insoutenable que la précédente. Le sang de Ciel semblait pénétrer dans la marque que Sebastian avait sur sa main, il retira rapidement sa main la serrant fortement de son autre main. Il fixait son maître, c'est alors que ce dernier leva la tête laissant apparaître enfin son visage et son regard vide de vie, le sang de son œil continuant à couler.

- « **_Entouré et pourtant si seul_**

**_La nuit m'étouffant_**

**_Le regard fixant les étoiles_**

**_Je suis sûr que les deux accolée sont les votre_**

**_On vous à usurper votre place à mes côté_**

**_Le pire c'est que c'est moi qui l'ai autorisé_**

**_Si je le pouvais je lui arracherai chacun de ses entrailles_**

**_Effaçant chacun de ses sourires narquois_**

**_Je jette mon cœur par la fenêtre_**

**_Espérant que même sans ailes il vous arrivera_**

**_Ça ne fait plus mal_**

**_Je suis annihilé de toute vie_**

**_Alors pourquoi mes larmes coulent ?_**

**_Pourquoi ai-je encore cette brûlure dans mon cœur_**

**_Je pourrais me jouer de lui_**

**_Pourtant je n'en fait rien_**

**_Il me surplombe de toute sa hauteur_**

**_Sa laideur cachée_**

**_M'enchainant à ses règles et ses critères_**

**_Me modelant à son goût_**

**_Je n'ai pas peur_**

**_C'est mon souhait_**

**_Il sera mon pion, mon arme_**

**_Jusqu'à la fin_**

**_Je vous regarde en cet instant_**

**_Mes larmes luisantes et reflétant la lune_**

**_C'est un témoignage de mon cœur mort_**

**_Je vous aime_**

**_Mère, Père…_** »


	4. Chapter 4

_Je publie 2 chapitres en très peu de temps, grâce au quelques reviews plutôt encourageante (merci beaucoup, j'espère que l'histoire plaira toujours :3), ce chapitre est plutôt court._

_aviva94__ : Tu as l'air plutôt étonnée par mon histoire, je ne peux pas te dire tout d'un coup sinon il n'y aurait plus de suspens (là est mon côté sadique mouhahaha :p) j'espère que l'histoire te plait malgré qu'elle peux être très étrange ^^'_

_Wodgera__ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait plaisir que l'histoire te plaise, en espérant que la suite te plaise aussi :3_

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

Le corps de Ciel s'éleva dans les airs avec grâce, Sebastian tentait tant bien que mal de remettre ses esprits en place, le monologue de son maître l'ayant fortement surpris. Son aura démoniaque augmenta encore plus, il s'élança avec haine auprès de son maître mais fût repoussé par quelque chose d'invisible. Ses geste furent alors entravés et une voix raisonna dans la forêt cette fois Ciel et Sebastian l'entendirent tout deux.

- « Ciel je te libère de ta tristesse et te laisse retrouver ceux qui te sont cher, quant à toi Sebastian tu es désormais libre de vagabondé à la recherche d'une autre âme, tu dois avoir si faim après tout ce temps. »

Le corps de Ciel retouchait doucement le sol et s'anima de nouveau, un sourire était comme gravé sur son visage, il s'approchait de Sebastian d'un pas sûr et gracieux. Le démon ne pouvait, lui, pas bouger malgré ses efforts et restait toujours assis sur le sol. Ciel se mis alors à genou devant lui, le pris dans ses bras et se laissant à la merci du démon qui mourrait véritablement de faim. Ce dernier ne se maîtriserait plus dans quelques instants, si Ciel restait tout contre lui. Même si il ne pouvait bouger sous cette forme il le pourrait sûrement grâce à sa forme originelle, il sentait la transformation se manifestée en lui, c'était déjà trop tard il avait perdu pieds. Des sentiments se manifestaient de nouveau en lui et il ne savait pas les contrôler, il fallait que Ciel s'éloigne au plus vite. C'est ce que Ciel fût, il se releva faisant toujours face à son majordome qui avait désormais le regard d'une bête féroce. Le comte posa sa main sur la joue de Sebastian et une voix qui n'était pas la sienne sortit de sa bouche lorsque celle-ci bougea.

- « L'envie est un sentiment redoutable et te voilà bien faible face à ce dernier. Ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'enduras plus ses tourments. »

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue du démon qui lui frémit à cette sensation, puis Ciel fit de petits pas à reculons doucement mettant un peu de distance entre leurs deux corps. Ciel dévoila alors une de ses mains qui était restée derrière son dos lors de son petit déplacement et il montra alors un couteau qu'il serra fortement. Sebastian put alors bouger un de ses bras, il fouilla son frac et se rendit alors compte qu'il lui manquait un couteau, celui que Ciel détenait. Tout son être se fit violence pour se libérer mais rien ne fonctionna. Ciel sourit tristement et dit.

- « C'est inutile Sebastian, tu ne peux rien. »

Il pointa alors le couteau en direction de son propre cœur, ferma les yeux et dit pour dernier mots.

- « **_ça ne fait plus mal…_** »


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci milles fois pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir alors je vous remercie globalement et surtout désolé si je n'ai rien publié pendant les vacances... :/_

_J'espère que l'histoire plaira (malgré que les chapitres sont de plus en plus court Gomen Nasai ! ')_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

D'un geste sûr il planta le couteau et s'écroula doucement au sol. C'est uniquement à ce moment-là que Sebastian pût enfin bouger et qu'il se rendit auprès de son maître. A genou au-dessus de celui-ci, derrière Sebastian une silhouette blanchâtre et presque transparente apparu. C'était la silhouette d'un enfant, cet enfant posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Sebastian. Le démon lui regardait encore le corps de Ciel étendu au sol. Les larmes du démon coulaient sur le corps de Ciel… L'aura de Sebastian se manifesta de nouveau, il se releva, le regard tueur et dit.

- « Cesse avec tes sentiments ! Garde ta tristesse et arrête de faire couler mes larmes ! Je suis loin d'être triste à cet instant ! Je ressens uniquement de la haine à ton égard ! »

Le petit être fantomatique sautilla alors dans les airs, la mine radieuse et il rit de sa voix cristalline. Sebastian le suivait de son regard de braise, la silhouette enfantine disparaissait et réapparais tout en tournant autour du démon, ce qui eut le don d'énerver ce dernier.

- « Tu es le coupable de tous ces suicide d'enfants n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Ce ne sont pas des suicides mais des libérations, pour qu'ils ne connaissent pas les souffrances de l'âge adulte et qu'ils gardent leurs yeux d'enfants toute leurs vie. Qu'ils meurent en étant aimés. »

- « Aimés ? Pourquoi fait tu celas ? »

- « Ainsi ils auront la chance que moi je n'ai jamais eu hihi. »

Sebastian senti la trace du contrat le brûler, il regarda discrètement Ciel qui semblait reprendre souffle très légèrement. Le démon cacha sa joie à la vue de son maître vivant, il devait désormais attirer très rapidement l'attention du fantôme pour ne pas que l'enfant se rende compte lui aussi que le comte était en vie. Le démon continua la discussion pour avoir le temps de réfléchir à une solution.

- « De quelle chance parles-tu ? »

- « Celle d'être aimé ! Tu ne comprends rien toi ! »

- « En effet raconte-moi alors ton histoire… »

- « Père passait la plupart de son temps à la fumerie d'opium du coin, mère ne pouvait travailler et était très malade. Elle mourut il y a peu de temps, je travaillais jour et nuit pour payer l'opium de père et pour nous nourrir. Je rentrais chez père épuisé, de plus il me battait car je tombais de fatigue lorsque je faisais les corvées de la maison. Un soir où père était sous l'emprise de diverse drogue il me frappa et me jeta contre les murs. Ma tête a saignée, je voyais sombre et alors quand je suis mort un homme, ou une femme je ne sais ce que c'était, vêtue tout de rouge avec des lunettes est venu est a voulu prendre mon âme je lui ai échappé et me suis promis de donner une mort convenable à tous les enfants avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de souffrir comme moi, sous cette forme. »

Sebastian n'avait écouté que la moitié du récit tiraillé entre sa réflexion et la sensation d'une présence non humaine non loin de là, il connaissait cette personne, il en était certain mais il ne savait guerre qui cela pouvait bien être. Ciel allait lui bientôt céder face à sa douleur, son souffle se faisait de plus en plus faible, le temps pressait. La présence se rapprochait il en était certain, cela allait en leurs direction, d'ailleurs la personne n'était pas seule. Ils étaient deux. Dans quelques instants les personnes seraient là. Il ne restait plus qu'une solution à Sebastian : pactiser avec ce fantôme.

- « Que penses-tu de passer un contrat avec moi ? Je t'aiderai à libérer ses enfants et toi aussi à la fin de notre contrat. Es-tu intéressé ? »


	6. Chapter 6

_Aviva94 : En réalité si Sebastian propose se pacte c'est uniquement pour que le fantôme ne remarque pas que Ciel est toujours en vie :)_

_Sur ce bonne lecture ! :D_

L'enfant mima sa réflexion mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, les personnes dont Sebastian avait senti la présence avait coupé court à la discussion. L'un d'eux avait tenté d'affliger un coup à Sebastian mais le démon l'avait évité à temps.

- « Vous n'aurez pas l'âme du dénommé Louis Henrich ici présent, décédé il y a quelques mois de cela et que cette incapable de Grell Sutcliff a laissé filer. »

Le dénommé Grell se dandinait contre l'homme qui venait de parler précédemment.

- « Voyons mon Willu, que tu es beau quand tu parles ainsi ! »

William T. Spears tiqua du sourcil et remonta ses lunettes avec sa faux de la mort puis il se rendit devant le fantôme de Louis et dit.

- « Je récupère donc votre âme à cet instant. »

Dans un geste sûr et rapide il faucha l'âme de Louis qui laissa afficher sur son visage la terreur que peux provoquer la peur de la mort dans le cœur de l'Homme. Ce visage ne fit ni chaud ni froid à William, il se retourna et s'élança auprès de Ciel toujours aussi stoïque. Il entama un monologue avec le même timbre de voix que face à Louis.

- « Ciel Phantomhive, blessé gravement à proximité du cœur. Dans une forêt, je procède à l'extraction d'âme hab… »

Ce monologue prenait une tournure que Sebastian n'appréciait pas du tout, il se jeta alors sur le shinigami en hurlant.

- « Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'il n'est pas encore décédé ?! »

William bloqua Sebastian de sa main et planta son regard dans le sien.

- « Il le sera dans quelques instant si personnes ne fait rien, et je n'ai guerre l'envie d'attendre qu'il le soit. Les heures supplémentaires ne m'étant pas rémunérées… »

Sebastian le coupa et s'empressa de se retrouver à proximité du corps de Ciel, il respirait encore mais que très légèrement, il dit.

- « Il ne mourra pas, de plus son âme m'appartient. »

- « Nous verrons cela le jour venu démon, ce jour risque d'être proche si vous le laissé ainsi. »

Sebastian pris alors le comte dans ses bras, une main compressée sur la blessure du jeune afin d'empêcher que ce dernier ne perde encore plus de sang, il disparut ensuite en un éclair laissant les deux shinigami sur place.

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse grand v sur le manoir Phantomhive, le propriétaire des lieux restait au lit la respiration haletante, la blessure commençant tout juste à cicatriser après le passage de nombreux médecin réputés mais surtout de son diable de majordome qui restait à son chevet quoiqu'il arrive. La visite des quatre autres domestiques dans la chambre de leur maitre était fréquente, au grand damne du majordome qui tentait à chaque fois de leurs faire comprendre que le silence était préconiser pour leur maitre, en vain.

Il en était de même pour les visites de sa fiancée, Lizzy, jusqu'au jour où cette dernière réussi tout de même, à force de larmes et de supplications, à voir Ciel dans sa chambre mais se ne se fit pas sans qu'elle fasse la promesse à Sebastian de ne faire aucun bruit une fois à l'intérieur.

Elle entra donc dans la chambre du comte dans un silence qu'on ne lui connaissait pas jusqu'à maintenant, elle s'assit sur une chaise qui était déjà apposée auprès du lit, sûrement celle que Sebastian utilisait pour veiller son maitre. Elle le regarda inquiète, le voyant s'agiter tout comme s'il faisait un énième cauchemar, la respiration difficile, la sueur plein le front. Elle tenta alors de lui essuyer le front avec son mouchoir de poche, le plus doucement possible, Ciel s'immobilisa au contact. Sa respiration reprenait doucement son rythme habituel. Lizzy approcha son visage vers celui de Ciel pour observer de plus près ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver. C'est alors que Ciel ouvrit son œil bleuté encore brumeux de la douleur de sa blessure, l'autre marqué du pacte étant dissimulé sous sa lourde couverture. Il s'assit difficilement, Lizzy voulu l'aider mais essuya un refus de la part de son fiancé qui s'ébouriffait désormais les cheveux et dit entre deux respiration douloureuse.

- « Lizzy ?... Ce n'est pas à toi d'être à mon chevet. C'est le rôle des domestiques… »

Quand on parle du loup… ou plutôt du démon on en voit le visage. Sebastian était là les mains pleines de divers remèdes sur les conseils des médecins. Il écarquilla les yeux à la vue de Ciel assit sur son lit, et le regard froid pour sa personne. Ciel était donc finalement revenu à lui, pensa Sebastian. Le comte voulu alors se lever, c'était sans compter sur son majordome qui l'en empêcha et lâcha accompagné d'un sourire.

- « Ne brusquons rien Bocchan, il serait mal venu de vous précipiter après de long jour de convalescence. »

Il aida Ciel à se remettre convenablement dans son lit, le borda puis il se tourna vers Lizzy et toujours avec le même sourire lui affirma.

- « Quant à vous, je vous remercie, c'est en partie grâce à vous si Bocchan est de nouveau debout. Il ne fait nul doute que sans votre visite il dormirait encore tel un bébé, cependant je vous demanderais de bien vouloir rendre visite à Monsieur lorsqu'il sera totalement rétabli. »

Il raccompagna alors Lizzy à l'entrée et dans une courbette magistrale la laissa s'en aller dans le véhicule qui l'attendait, puis il retourna d'un pas rapide à la chambre de son maître. Il retrouva dans celle-ci le comte qui s'était de nouveau assoupi à première vue mais le jeune ne trompais guerre son diable de majordome, Ciel ne dormait pas, il le savait. A pas de loup Sebastian s'approcha du lit et se pencha pour que ses murmures soit tout de même perceptible à l'oreille de Ciel.


	7. Chapter 7

_Derniers chapitre de cette petite fic, que d'émotion, merci pour ceux qui ont suivi et commenté :') ça fait plaisir !_

_Sur ce bonne lecture à tous !_

- « J'ai ouïe dire que Monsieur avec la ferme attention de, je cite, ''m'arracher chacune de mes entrailles'' ? »

Ciel compris qu'il était désormais inutile de mimer son sommeil, il s'assit alors brusquement, repoussant au passa son majordome qui fut surpris, les regards glacées et de braise se fixèrent, aucun des deux ne voulaient relâcher cet intense regard. Cela reviendrait à perdre, s'admettre vaincu. L'instant s'éternisa au goût de Ciel mais était un véritable jeu pour son majordome.

- « Sebastian détourne ton regard, c'est un ordre ! »

- « C'est tellement facile ainsi, Bocchan. »

Il s'exécuta malgré tout mais insista sur le sujet qu'il venait d'énoncer.

- « Qu'attendez-vous Monsieur ? Celui qui a ''usurper'' la place de feux vos parents est ici. »

Il sourit de son sourire démoniaque. Ciel se leva mais cette fois il repoussa son majordome qui tentait une nouvelle fois de le coucher sur son lit.

- « Cesse de feindre de l'inquiétude pour mon état alors que tu es là à jouer avec mes nerfs. »

Le comte fit quelque pas puis tomba mais ne heurta pas le sol dans un bruit sourd, grâce à son majordome, une fois de plus. Il le déposa sur son lit, éteint le candélabre et resta assis dans l'ombre de la pièce. Il restait de sa présence que quelque murmure qui clos la discussion.

- « L'humain est faible et lorsqu'il s'en rend compte il écrit quelques phrases sur un bout de papier insignifiant, tout comme sa propre existence, ainsi il apaise sa douleur. Pour un instant éphémère. Il se retrouve bien vite assaillit par ses remords, ses sentiments et toute autres choses bien inutiles. »

Ciel ne put démentir cette phrase lourde de sens et de véracité.

**_FIN_**

_Voilà voilà, tout ça pour ça vous allez me dire x), sorry. j'espere que l'histoire vous aura plu :) et j'espere aussi que vous lirez les autres (oui j'ai de l'espoir *o*) voilà encore une fois : MERCI ! :D_


End file.
